


Taking Charge

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile">alisanne</a>'s prompt of <i>Blaise/Harry: finally</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/565596">Yes, Please, Thank You, Now!</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written on 28 December 2008 in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Harry: finally_. Follows [Yes, Please, Thank You, Now!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/565596).

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaise replied in response to Harry's whimper, setting aside his toast and gesturing for Harry to approach him. "On your knees, Potter. You know it's where you've wanted to be for days—hell, _years_."

In spite of the emotion underlying his mutinous expression, Potter did as he was bid, saying, "Zabini, I can't—"

"Talk with your mouth full, yes, I know," Blaise told him, grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and pulling him towards his now exposed, fully erect cock. "Don't be shy. You've got me aching for you, just from that look you gave me. Suck me."

"I . . . I don't know how."

Potter's whisper made Blaise take pity on him. "Give me your hand, love," he said, bending over to suckle at Harry's ring finger.

All right, not so much pity—but the way Potter groaned and shuddered was too arousing for words.

"Like how that felt, did you? Well so will I when that gorgeous mouth of yours works my cock. Just do whatever feels righ—fuck!"

Potter, it seemed, was a quick and thorough study. Suddenly out of breath and struggling to remain standing, Blaise thought happily, _I knew I'd love the Paris assignment_!


End file.
